theotherhungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
THE OTHER HUNGER GAMES Wiki
http://theotherhungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CAREERGAL06/The_first_Other_Hunger_Games please go here?! What this wiki is about The Other Hunger Games Wiki is the perfect comunity for people that have gotton banned for something they didn't do on the first THG wiki. This wiki is more laid back with less rules. Are you blocked from the regular THG wiki for 1 year, 2 years or more for age or another reason? Come to this wiki! I ignore how old you are. I also love thinking up fun contests and activities for this comunity. There are badges on this wiki. They all have funny, crazy, or cool names such as, Pizza arms, Foot queen, and face plant. Things are always changing here. There are always new things to do. Help this wiki grow by adding pages, blog posts, and pictures. And editing pages. But more than anything have fun! Lets get this wiki more popular than the first THG wiki! If you like this wiki than tell your friends, family, aquantenses, enemys, and random people you see. Please vote below. If you have any questions about this wiki ask me or GlimmerandSparkle. Thanks for comming on this wiki! CAREERGAL06 20:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 Do you like this wiki? Its awesome! Its good Its bad I hate it! What's New Anouncements Dear contributers on this wiki. Starting tomarrow I will have little or no access online. I have no clue when I will be able to be online. I will posibly be on for an hour or 30 minutes. I do not know. I will get on as much as posible. Sorry for the inconvinience but you can still message me I will reply as soon as posible I swear. CAREERGAL06 21:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 The First Other Hunger Games http://theotherhungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CAREERGAL06/The_first_Other_Hunger_Gamesis here! Submit tributes please. There are 40 spots. Read over the tribute form and use the tribute form. do not direct me to your profile. Put your tribute in the comments section please. Happy Other Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!CAREERGAL06 23:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) CAREERGAL06 Contests Ok everyone there will be a contest that i am doing on this wiki called the contributeing contest! What you need to do to win: *You need to have 500 edits. *You need to add 20 photos. *You need to have 4 blog posts ( that will count in the edits) *You need to have created atleast 6 pages ( that will count in your edits ) *Then post a message on my talk page, I will check to see if you have done the things above. *Then you will win *After that I will need you to send me a lunaii of yourself and a list of the blog posts and pages you have done (preferably links) and send me the pictures you have put on here (yes all 20) What you will win: *A blog post will be made about you. It will have links to the blog posts and pages you have created and it will show the 20 pictures you have uploaded, and it will have your lunaii on it. * A slider will be placed on this page with a message saying you are the winner beside it. The slider will have a lunaii and some pictures you have put on here. *You will be able to become an admin if you wan't. That will mean you will have access to about everything on here including the admin dashboard. Or you can be a chat moderator if you want. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor! CAREERGAL06 22:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 New Pages Prim Tribute Pictures of the stars of the hunger games The stars training Haymich Newly Added Images Present Poll Who should play Finnick in the movie Catching Fire? Armie Hammer Taylor Kitsch Garrett Hedlund Other I dont care as long as they play him good Present Group Efort We need to get 50 pages on this wiki! Thanks for helping and may the odds be ever in your favor! Featured Video Top Contributers CAREERGAL06 Wingman1 GlimmerandSparkle News http://theotherhungergames.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner#News.21 Category:Browse